The present invention relates to stay dampers used for back doors for motor vehicles, and doors or other movable members for various instruments and apparatus.
A Japanese laid-open Utility Model Application, Kokai No. H01(1989)-128038 discloses a stay damper including a cylinder, a piston rod and a cover of elastic material.